Remnant
by Nahkriin
Summary: The epic tale of a group of friends cast into a magnificent, unknown world due to odd, unconnected and meaningless events. Why have they been sent to this place in which doors are among the most highly respected objects and terrible secrets lurk...?
1. Author's Note

_**Author's Note**_

Hello! Before reading this story, you should know a few things about it. Mainly, it is a rather large-scale story I decided to play around with involving myself and a great number of people I know. The reason I have this fic uploaded in "crossovers" is because, for one matter, there didn't seem to be any other suitable category for it, and I also plan on having random characters from video games/TV shows/Movies/Et cetera show up from out of nowhere. Yes, this is going to be an odd story, and if you HATE randomness (And if this is the case, I pity you), then you DEFINITELY wouldn't be interested in this story. Though you could still give it a try, by all means.

Anyway, the bottom line is that this story is not meant to be for a wide audience as it for my friends and myself. There will be a number of inside-jokes you will not understand and various other things, though if you feel like it, go ahead and read it. Though I can't guarantee you'll love it. And if you don't love it, or like it, even remotely, that's perfectly fine and understandable! No hard feelings. After all, this is going to be incredibly random, OOC…and stuff. Just an odd, messed-up story overall.

But enough of this needless yodeling regarding this rather well-cooked story! If you feel inclined or relatively curious, go ahead and read…you saucy waffle, you. ;D

_**-Sincerely, KingKyuubi**_


	2. Prolouge

**REMNANT**

_By Jeremy King_

_PROLOUGE_

The man seemed to be contemplating something so vast and of such great importance it would seem improbable to even possibly conceive the magnitude of the presumably world-shattering pondering this man was currently contemplating, probably. That, or he just had to take a real big crap. He had the face of a man who had such a great deal on his mind that it couldn't possibly all fit in one place, and had thus stretched to other areas of his body and given him a rather odd appearance. The man sat behind a luxurious looking hand-carved table that seemed to shine even in the near absolute darkness, in a chair, or throne, as it would better be termed, so ridiculously grandeur that the table paled in comparison.

An immaculate display of official-looking documents were stacked upon either side of the table, leaving a gap in the middle to reveal the man who seemed to be thinking something important. And that was all there was. There was nothing else here, nothing. And no, I don't mean that the room was empty, though I suppose you could say that, in terms of…well, anything. It was a deeper type of empty.

It was complete and total darkness, not the darkness of night, nor the darkness that may seem to be all-encompassing yet is only made to be so by those who haven't seen total darkness. This was the very definition of darkness and something more.

A door that oddly resembled a salmon in it's design manifested before the desk from out of nowhere, though the presumed-to-be-pondering-something man took little notice of this, hardly reacting at all, save for a quick glance at the door. The door opened with a _gooooosh_, which didn't sound like the right type of sound for a door to make. A minuscule man with what seemed to be long, pointed whiskers and full, fluffy, white rabbit ears walked out of the odd door and stood before the man, who hadn't moved at all through the duration of these events. The odd door slammed shut with another one of those odd, slightly disturbing sounds and fell to it's side. It remained in this position for a moment before grunting in a manly voice and righting itself up off the ground, suddenly growing wheels and speeding off, making "vroom, vroom" sounds with it's mouth, which it suddenly seemed to have. Neither the man nor the other man seemed to think this was odd, and finally, the one who had just walked out of said door spoke up.

"Lord Fraff, it is I, your humble servant, Majestico El Torra!" The petite, slightly chubby man bounced, striking a pose. The one behind the desk nodded slowly.

"It's good to see you again, Friff. With all that had been going on, I was beginning to doubt your return, though I now see I had no reason to do so. You have always been a great associate, and I shall punish myself for my impudent doubting." The man, or Lord Fraff, as Friff had called him, raised his arm swiftly, quivering in might.

"Oh please, milord, there's no reason for you to…" Lord Fraff cut him off with a disapproving shake of the head, sighing.

"Though you are a valuable and educated, not to mention well-disciplined, man, you fail to understand the necessity of doing what must be done. Now, I shall properly inflict upon myself the consequence of doubting a loyal minion!" He slapped himself very gently on the cheek, so gentle that no sound was made whatsoever. Friff flinched, shuddering at the unbearable sight of his master beating himself to near death. Lord Fraff closed his eyes, took in a deep breathe, and sighed a very long, stressed sigh.

"Lord Fraff! Please, allow me to take you to the medical facility in section 1332 to have your condition checked! We must quickly tend to your life-threatening injuries, we have no sure way to tell the extent of the blow if we remain here!" Friff panicked. Lord Fraff opened his eyes and held a hand before his short servant, ending his protest.

"Alas, Friff, what is done is done, and it is done correctly. I must always punish myself for incorrect actions, no matter how horrid the consequence. Such is the way a leader must act, he must always follow the path that leads to righteousness, strength, and bacon, do you not agree? Friff whimpered slightly but nodded in understanding.

"Very good, my lad. You are starting to see things in a clear, erratic manner as I do." The proclaimed lord spoke in a solemn, deadly serious tone, though he had contradicted himself blatantly. The bunny-eared man rose his head proudly, accepting the praise with dignity.

"Now go, Friffus M. Majestico, Go and do what must be done. Now that you have reported back to me, I know in my warm bosom that you shall be the one who brings hope back into my spinal column. Go and bring me the fried goodness that shall lead to our redemption." Friff nodded curtly, understanding every word his master spoke, though it would sound like complete and utter foolishness to anyone else. Either that, or cause them to file a restraining order.

"I shall make you proud, my lord. Then we shall rest peacefully at last, basking in the golden sunlight of a thousand burning penguins." Friff silently vowed. Lord Fraff nodded, his eyes shimmering at the beautiful picture his associate had painted in his mind.

"Yes, yes, we shall. Oh, and it will be magnificent. Now! Go, Friff, go and seek that which we have sought for so long, seek that which will fill our lives with meaningfulness and all that other stuff."

Friff nodded sharply, and, not wanting to waste any more time, held his hand up in the air, clenching his eyes shut in concentration. Blue energy began forming at his fingertips.

"_Door 12-98, I beckon thee!" _He commanded, and a moment later, a door appeared before him, one which resembled a happy grizzly bear in farmer's trousers. The door swung open, as Friff took one last look at his lord, his lord took one last look at him, and for a brief moment the camera zoomed in on the stupid expression on the bear's face, ruining the slightly serious mood completely.

"I shall return…and when I do, I shall have them in my possession."

Friff stepped into the swirling masses of many different colors seen beyond the door, and the door closed shut, vanishing. Lord Fraff sighed, picked up a duck's bill, dipped it in ink, grabbed one of the official-looking documents and began writing something on it.

At long last…the prophecy would be fulfilled.


	3. Chapter 1

**REMNANT**

Chapter One - Dang it.

_Beeeep, Beeeep, Beeeep, Beeeep_

He groaned…no, c'mon now, that wasn't fair, it couldn't be time already…nooo…

_Beeeep, Beeeep, Beeeep, Beeeep_

Nope, he refused to accept it. It was…still 2:00 A.M, yeah, that was it. It had to be. He must have simply set the alarm clock wrong. Yeah, that had to be it. He took comfort in the fact that it wasn't really time to get up, sighing in contentment and grinning, a trace amount of drool evident on his cheek and pillow. It was just…so comfortable…yes, sleep was good…oh, sleep was very good…

_Beeeep, Beeeep, Beeeep, Beeeep_

Mmmm, the pillow was so warm and nice…like a marshmallow burning in his mouth. Erm, well, that wasn't really the best way to put it, but…it was nice…

_Beeeep, Beeeep, Beeeep, Beeeep_

"FREAKIN'…BEEP!" He yelled out, eyes still closed, as he refused to get out of bed for anything at the moment.

The beeping continued, seemingly undaunted by his harsh words. He moaned groggily and slipped further under the covers, as if they would protect him from the menace that lurked outside of his warm sanctuary.

It continued to beep, and as the seconds ticked by, he grew very agitated. Finally, after a good couple minutes, he threw the covers to the side angrily, stomped out of his bed, and walked over to where the alarm clock was. He punched it head-on, which didn't seem to do anything but send it spiraling across the room and into the wall with a crash. As it slid down the wall and landed on the ground, it was STILL beeping.

"Jeremy? What's going on in there?" A voice sounded from beyond his door, and he took a moment to respond, still groggy.

"Go back to bed, Mom, it's only 2, I'm…sorry for waking you…up, yeah…"

The voice was silent for a moment before replying. "It's 7:00, Jeremy. Not 2:00."

The revelation seemed to effect him more strongly than it would have effected someone else. "Are…are you sure, mom? You're not just saying it? Is it…really?" He asked, his voice shaking.

"Why would I lie to you about this? Anyway, it's time for you to start getting ready, you have school in 40 minutes now."

Jeremy slumped on to his knees, looking down at his hands. It…it was time after all…and he was enjoying his sleep…oh, his peaceful sleep…

He suddenly turned to eye the alarm clock, the source of his misery, with hatred glowing darkly in his eyes.

"YOU…." He spoke, clenching his teeth with anger as he pointed dangerously at the alarm clock. It stopped beeping at that precise moment, which seemed strange enough, though he simply grinned arrogantly.

"Teach YOU to mess with me…stupid alarm clock…maybe that punch to the face knocked some sense into you, hmmm? Ha ha ha, loser…what a stupid alarm clock…" He continued to insult the inanimate object for a good minute or so, completely unaware that he was not alone.

"Hello there, Jeremy." Came a voice from behind. Jeremy froze, not turning around to face the voice.

"Alarm clock…?" He asked in a whisper, eyes wide. Oh no…he had pushed it too far this time around…now, he had done it…he had gone and angered the alarm clock…

"Listen, I'm sorry for punching you…it won't ever happen again, I swear…" He pleaded nervously.

"I'm not an alarm clock, if you would just turn around and…"

"GOT YOOOOU!!!"

Jeremy turned around swiftly and pointed a triumphant finger at the source of the voice, which turned out to be a rather petite man with pointed whiskers and what seemed to be rabbit ears. His victorious expression remained for a moment longer before he came to the realization that this was not the alarm clock, as he had suspected.

"Who are you?!"

"Jeremy? What's taking you? Hurry up and come out of there, you still have to take a shower and eat before school, it's already 7:10…"

"I know mom, I know, I'm just…I'm just rubbing my ankle, I'll be out in a minute. Yeah…mmmm, I love rubbing my ankle." He replied. There was silence outside for a moment, before he heard his mother walk away, confused.

"I too enjoy rubbing my ankle." The minuscule man spoke up solemnly, bowing his head in appreciation. "It is quite enlightening, is it not?"

"Listen here, you…thingamjig, I dunno what you are and frankly, I…want to know." Jeremy finished awkwardly, hesitating before continuing.

"Did the alarm clock send you?"

"No, no, don't worry, the alarm clock won't pull anything…yet. Isn't that right…clock?" He asked, in one of those sweet-yet-threatening type of voices. The alarm clock, which, might I remind you, is an alarm clock, and therefore an inanimate object, remained still. After a moment, the man nodded.

"Good. Yeah, he won't try anything." Jeremy nodded with a sigh of relief.

"Anyway…you're probably wondering what I am." This had already been clarified a moment ago, but Jeremy nodded fervently.

"My name is…" He seemed to hesitate for a brief moment before continuing. "Arnold. I have a message for you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was completely white, so white that…well, it's not really the easiest thing to describe. Just imagine white…and some more white…and stuff. Yeah, it was just plain white. In the middle of the very white room was a long table, like the types of tables businessman gathered around to speak business. You know what I'm talking about, right? Well yeah, it was one of those.

On either side of the long, steel table, were 5 high chairs, and in each chair a person resided. Though it was impossible to ascertain the details of their features…they concealed their identity behind the duck suit each one was wearing.

"Everything seems to be going to plan. I say we proceed with the next step." One of the duck-suit-wearing men…or whatever it could have been…began, it's voice deep and husky. "There's no reason we shouldn't. We could have done so before…that's just my opinion."

Another one of the ducks spoke up, this one with a higher-pitched voice. "Well, I would agree with you, but we had to make that fool think he was in charge, remember?" The duck nodded. "Otherwise, he would have long ago grown suspicious of us and investigated, and that's something we simply mustn't have, do you not agree?"

One of the…things, who seemed to be a bit on the fat side as his chicken suit was far wider than any of the others, slammed his palm against the table angrily, causing everyone to stare at him. He didn't say anything, but his palm remained there. The others continued the discussion, undaunted.

"Actually…" Began another duck, "I was thinking it might be beneficial to continue our current course. We can't afford any mistakes, not after how far we've come. And now that he's almost completely blind to discovering anything that might jeopardize our organization…I say we wait until we're absolutely certain." Most of the other ducks nodded.

"It is decided, then…" An elderly sounding duck spoke, who sat in the highest chair at the front of the table. All of the others immediately went silent. However this duck was, he seemed to be the leader.

"We shall wait…and when the time comes, we shall strike. At long last…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Sooo…what's this message?" Jeremy asked again. The odd-looking man had been pacing around in circles for the last five minutes, and Jeremy was growing rather impatient. He said he had a message…so why didn't he just spill it?

"Okay…" But at that particular moment, an explosion was heard outside.

**HEH HEH HEH…TO BE CONTINUED!!!**


	4. Chapter 2

**REMNANT**

Chapter Two - Hmmm.

Well, it turned out that the explosion outside was nothing, just something the author had used to end the last story on as he had felt like ending it with excitement and then starting the next chapter off with a disappointment. Awww, what's the matter? Were you expecting it to be something real COOL?! Ha ha, that's what you get.

"You were saying?" Jeremy couldn't help but be a little let down by the false alarm. Though he had been scared…that could've been the alarm clock, bringing in reinforcements…he inwardly shuddered, deciding that he was glad it hadn't been anything.

"Ahhh…yes. What was it, again?" The small man adopted a thoughtful, blank expression, apparently able to contradict himself in such a manner. Jeremy groaned, closed his eyes for a moment, then pointed his finger at the man in a rather threatening gesture.

"Listen here, you Oxymoron (heh heh. Get it? Okay, so it was lame…Shaddup…), I'm gonna be late for school if you just stall…I don't care about being late to school, really, I just care because I don't have an excuse! I also don't care about any punishment my school might dish out on me, as I wouldn't abide by that punishment, whatever it may be, anyway…however, I AM concerned about what my mother might do when I give her some lame excuse that doesn't make any sense. YOU came here, so stop stalling and talk, Arnold!"

"Arnold" paused for a moment. "I told you my name was Frank…" He scratched his head. Jeremy looked at him quizzically, then "Frank" realized his blunder. Yes, he had indeed referred to himself previously as "Arnold". Wait…did he have any real reason not to tell the kid his name?

"Uhhh…well, whoever you are…" Jeremy began, but the other man cut him off.

"Screw it, what's the harm? My name's not Arnold, nor is it Frank…My name is Friff, or…that's what you can call me." He smiled. Jeremy nodded, somewhat confused.

"That's an interesting name." Jeremy remarked, rubbing his chin as if pondering something.

"You think so? It seemed a little bland to me, but my mother wanted that to be my name…my father wanted Gaarghakballz, which I thought would fit me better. Not simple, yet not far-fetched, eh?" Jeremy simply nodded, though inside he was beginning to get a little creeped out.

"But anyway…the message I have for you! Ah, yes! Here you go, Jeremy."

He handed him a massive envelope, easily three feet wide and about a foot or so high. Jeremy opened it with difficulty. He found that there was no real reason to have such a large envelope or paper, as the writing on the massive letter could have easily fit on a normal sized sheet of paper. Friff seemed to read his mind.

"Ah…where I come from, that's the smallest size available." Jeremy looked up at him incredulously. Friff just shrugged, and Jeremy began reading the letter.

_Dear Jeremy, _

_Greetings! I do hope you're doing well, boy. Ah yes, I remember my days of youth. I often found myself admiring things old people admired. My mother always told me I had "old people eyes". I asked what she meant, and she said that I saw things the way they were meant to be seen. I later discovered that old people eyes were either the eyes of a child or eyes of understanding, or both. Erm…I believe I have dawdled. I did not send my messenger all the way to your land simply to talk to you about old people. You don't even know who I am, after all, and therefore I would assume that, after reading me talk about old people so openly with one whom I have never encountered (though I know of you), you would be a little freaked out. _

_My apologies, dear boy! I shouldn't go on like that. I really should erase all that…but I am a busy man, and there is little time left. _

_You are a young man, yet you happen to bear a great responsibility. You do not know this, and it was not known unto us until a few days ago. Though we had been searching for you for years, in a sense…allow me to elaborate. _

_You see m'boy, you are confined to your "world"…though it was discovered long ago in another that it was possible to travel to different galaxies via doors. Yes, doors. Regular doors…how was this discovered? It's an odd thing, really. A man who had just finished using the john was about to exit when he realized he had forgotten to flush. He had also let the tapwater run in the kitchen, and had placed a spoon in a cup on the table in a certain formation that apparently was part of a very complex procedure. He, of course, was a normal man and did all of this unintentionally. So, he flushed the toilet, though in the process of reaching over knocked over the toothbrush. Catching it in midair, unaware of what the rest of his body was doing, his foot ventured outside the door at a precise timing that no man who actually understood what he was doing could have done. However, it was by pure chance that this man had his foot sticking out the door at this precise timing. It's funny…a man who knew exactly what he was doing couldn't do this, but this man, who knew nothing of what he was doing, managed to do so without even trying to._

_I believe I might have bored you or numbed your mind with that explanation, and I apologize. There's more, but it's so vastly complicated I couldn't possibly write it all down. My point, though…is that you are like this man, in a way._

_You have unconsciously altered forever the destiny of yourself and all of your friends and family through a series of seemingly unconnected, random events…your feud with the alarm clock is scheduled next, and this will be the final step. Of course, I am writing this before this event has occurred, so it is up to friff to deliver this message after the matter has been resolved, lest we risk the process's certainty. Confused? Don't worry, in due time…and by that I mean, maybe a couple years…you will understand. _

_This process started when you were six years old. It couldn't have possibly completed itself if you had knowledge of what you were doing. Strange, isn't it? A lot of greatness has come about on accident. _

_I have little time, as I must leave on an errand soon. You will probably remain utterly confused, dumbfounded, and speechless after reading this. Don't worry, I will explain it all to you, when we finally meet. I actually don't know it all myself, so you're not exactly alone…in fact, you're going to effect a lot of people in time. A lot of people._

_The land you will be taken to is known as Gaal, a desert region where you will begin your "education" anew with friff as your teacher. He will explain to you certain aspects of what I have already discussed in detail, as well as things I have not informed you of at this time due to the uncertainty of whether or not things will still happen as they are supposed to if you are aware of what I haven't told you. _

_Your friends are all a part of this too…I apologize for confusing you so, but I really must be off. Once again, forgive me for ending this so abruptly and without a full, proper explanation…I'm sure friff will help you._

_Know this…you cannot choose to abandon the path that has opened before you. If you do…an entire world and more is at stake._

_May you be blessed, and I pray we shall meet soon._

_Sincerely,_

_Lord Fraff_

Jeremy was utterly confused, dumbfounded, and speechless.

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	5. Chapter 3

**Author's Notes**

Sorry for having not updated in the last couple of days! As penance, I shall try my best to make this chapter long enough to make up for it…most of my chapters don't go over 1.5k words or so. shrugs

Enjoy!

P.S – I would appreciate it if anyone reading this story would review, because I know at least a couple people are reading it…so please? It would really make my day. Just a word or two, I don't care, I just want to know if people actually like this story. :D

**REMNANT**

Chapter Three – Venturing into a new world

* * *

The pub was dark, depressing, and filled with foreboding characters. The type of place where trouble is guaranteed. Not the type of place you would go to just to get a drink. Even if it was the only place for miles where you could relieve yourself, most thirsty travelers would ignore the establishment and trek onwards. Fear was a dominating aspect here.

However, this man had just barged in and ordered a drink simply because he was thirsty.

Sure, he didn't look weak…but he didn't look like this pub's type of crowd, either. He was garbed in a black cloak with strange blue patterns wrapping around it, had slightly long, dark brown hair, and didn't appear to have any visible weapons. His face was lined with a type of hardness, as though he had been exposed to many difficult truths, though still permeated a sense of kindness. The other patrons of the bar scowled at him, though if he had even noticed, he ignored them completely.

He sat down near the back and waited for his drink to come. He stared out the window to his right and looked out at the thundering sky and the downpour or rain. He sighed. He had always been affected by the weather…

He was shaken out of his thoughts as a fist came down and slammed into his table, rattling the dirty utensils. He looked up calmly. A rather brutish looking man, with a knife between his teeth, glared down at him.

"You think yer tough, wise guy?!" He bellowed in a hoarse, unintelligent voice.

"What gave you that impression?" The black-cloaked man asked coolly, completely collected. If he was intimidated at all, he hid it expertly.

"Ye don't know who ah is, do ye?!" The brute asked in a sickeningly sweet voice, eyes lighting up crazily. He took the knife out of his mouth with two fingers, twirling it around. He grinned madly.

"Nope. Now leave me alone, if you wouldn't mind." The cloaked figure replied, sighing in boredom. He turned to gaze out the window once more, the rain striking the earthen soil like lightning bolts. He really did hope it cleared up soon.

The brute roared in anger, refusing to be humiliated by this stranger. He didn't look to tough.

"Listen here, you…"

He stopped talking, eyes growing wide in alarm. The man now held a katana to his neck, eyes calculating and hard. He hadn't even seemed to have moved…his speed was blinding. The larger man gulped, and couldn't quite gather up the courage to look into the eyes of the man who had just now proven himself quite formidable, indeed.

"I'm in a slightly grouchy mood; I don't like it when it rains. I will warn you now…do NOT press me." His eyes hardened once more, and then he chuckled softly.

"I'm just messing with you; you seem like a nice enough guy. But don't mess with me anymore, okay? Thanks."

He pushed the brute away effortlessly, and he stumbled back, almost falling. The cloaked man calmly sat back down and stared out the window again; ignoring the stares everyone was giving him.

His drink came faster than he had thought it would.

* * *

"Wow…"

The sheer size of the barren desert was alarming. Jeremy had never seen anything like it…the sands seemed to stretch on for miles and miles, and he couldn't help but wonder where they ended.

He had hesitated to go with the odd little man he now knew as friff, at first. I mean…he would have to leave his family, and he couldn't really give them an explanation. He still couldn't quite grope the situation himself…not that he really would have understood it, anyways. He couldn't make heads or tail of what that letter had meant…only that he was a key part of something epic and that he would have to accept it…or…something like that.

Friff had assured him that everything would be okay, and Jeremy decided to go along with it. He felt as though he could trust the little man, for some reason.

Besides, his friends would be in a predicament like him right about now as well, wouldn't they? That's what he had gathered from reading the letter. He wanted to be here, if that's where his friends were heading, too…no doubt as confused as himself. But fraff had told him in the letter that they were as big a part of this, whatever this was, as he was.

Besides, he had always wanted to venture into a world outside of his own. He would probably regret it later, if he hadn't come along.

"It's big, isn't it?" Friff piped up, bringing Jeremy back into reality. He nodded slowly, mouth slightly agape. Friff smiled…it reminded him of his first time here, in the very same place lord fraff had trained him…he had gained so much here, and he knew that this boy…he knew he would gain a lot from this, as well.

"I still have no clue what exactly is going on…" Jeremy began, scratching the back of his head somewhat sheepishly. Friff chuckled.

"I wouldn't expect you to. Don't worry; It will all make sense soon enough." Friff assured him, though Jeremy frowned.

"That's what fraff told me…you mean you aren't going to clear this up for me right now? I have to wait?"

"Well…you need some time to just…adjust, wouldn't you agree?" Friff asked carefully. Jeremy was silent for a moment, before nodding slowly.

"Good…now then, I shall begin your teaching."

* * *

"JEEEEEEF!!!"

He groaned, punching his pillow. Why? Why was it his mom that he always had to wake up to? It soured his day…

He rose grouchily, eyes still glued shut. He would have stayed in bed, but he REALLY didn't feel like listening to his mother's incessant screech…

It was at that moment something very odd happened.

A tall, looming creature with four bulbous, white eyes and a face that resembled something from Roswell appeared before his very eyes. He blinked.

"Jeff Trubachik?"

"Have you come to take me?" He asked slowly, surprised at his own voice. He was awfully calm.

"Yes, actually…you see…" The odd-looking creature began, though jeff cut him off before he could finish.

"I don't care. Just take me."

It was silent for a moment. "Don't you want to…at least hear my explanation, first?"

"You can tell me on the way, let's go." Jeff stood up, staring at the thing, waiting for a response.

"Well…uh, okay…"

The two vanished in a flash, just before jeff's mother started screaming again.

"JEEEFREEEY, YOU BETTER GET OUT OF BED RIGHT NOW, YOU LAZY SUNNUVA…."

* * *

"Are we…jumping ahead of ourselves?" Jeremy asked, raising one eyebrow in slight concern. He didn't know what type of training he would be doing, and he was on-edge now. Was he supposed to know what to do, or something? He was really confused…

"No, I don't think so. You want to become strong, right?" Friff asked, standing. Jeremy slowly stood as well, though unsure of himself.

"Uh…well, yeah…"

"Good!" Friff exclaimed, smiling widely. He paused for a moment, thinking of where to start…

"Ah, yes. We shall start by teaching you the basics of elemental control." Friff began casually, as though Jeremy was expecting this. He was not.

"Like…what?" He asked, staring. "What do you mean? Like, fire, water…stuff like that?"

Friff nodded. "Yes…first, I will need to check you."

"For?" Jeremy asked, confused as ever.

"Why, to find out what type of element you are, of course." Friff answered simply, as though this was all elementary. And to him, it was, but to Jeremy, it was new and unknown. He had no clue what any of this was.

"Now…remain as still as you possibly can. Movement may disrupt the inner flow and scramble my vision…all right?" Jeremy nodded, trying his best to stay perfectly still.

Friff exhaled silently, then closed his eyes, reaching out with a spiritual hand. He reached inside of Jeremy, who shook slightly, but remained silent and still afterwards.

Friff fell backwards into the sand, and yelled out slightly in alarm. Jeremy ran over to him, concerned. Had he done something wrong? Crap! He was already messing all this up…

"Friff…are you okay?" He asked, stooping down next to friff, who was struggling to get up from the sand. Jeremy offered him a hand, which he took gladly, and brought the small man back to his feet.

"Whoa…" Friff began, slightly panting. Jeremy was nervous.

"Kid…you have a butt load of energy inside, y'know that?" Jeremy's eyes grew wide in surprise. He did?

"Furthermore, it's divided into two elements…which is rare enough. But that's not all, no…that it was divided was a surprise in itself, but even more so is the two elements you harbor within…light and darkness. Kid…that's rare." He fell silent.

"Is that…bad?" Jeremy began. Friff saw the concern in his eye, and smiled to reassure him.

"No…it's not bad. Just…very different. I've never seen anything like it before."

"…I…see." Jeremy nodded, still a little concerned, but he trusted friff.

Friff was lost in thought.

_Hmm…_

_This is interesting. But it is relatively concerning…if he loses control of his power, one element could easily overpower the other and take over, if he became unbalanced in battle. _

_If the darkness took him, there's no telling what it would influence him to do…and especially with his amount of potential power._

_He could either make or break our destiny, if he becomes as powerful as lord fraff hopes…_

_I only pray I can teach him well enough._

_I promised you, didn't I? Lord fraff..._

_I won't fail you._

* * *

"So…basically…" Jeff began, sitting on his knees opposite the creature that had been sent for him, which was at least twice as tall as him.

He was surrounded by lush trees and he could hear a waterfall somewhere in the background, the sky was blue and only slightly cloudy. It was an ideal place. He didn't really notice it.

"You said Jeremy's here?" Jeff asked, and the creature nodded, all four eyes blinking.

"I see…well, where is he?"

The creature, whom had revealed himself as Amus, second messenger of Lord Fraff, a moment before, remained silent for but a moment before answering.

"You two will meet…eventually." Jeff sighed.

"Sooo…what am I doing right now?" He would sort all of this bizarre stuff out later, he just wanted to get to the point here.

"Training."

"Ah." Jeff stroked his chin, seemingly in thought.

"Training to master the element of darkness." Amus, unlike his partner, Friff, had the ability to sense someone's elemental energy the moment he saw them. Jeff's had been darkness, he could tell that much. And there was quite a lot of it, to boot.

"Sweeeet." Jeff grinned. This wouldn't be so bad, it seemed…

* * *

A total of ten messengers had been sent out to gather the chosen ones. Though there were more than ten…there wasn't a need for all of them to be brought here, not yet, at least.

Lord Fraff sighed silently behind his stack of papers, rubbing his tired eyes. Two had been brought forth already…three more had already been sent for. That made five…

Friff had contacted him a few minutes ago. So, Jeremy had a rather large supply of energy within…it didn't surprise him. What did surprise him, however, was that he had supplies of both light and dark elemental energy. Most interesting…Lord Fraff had expected him to be pure light, as according to the prophecy. Though the prophecy hadn't been too clear…it had just mentioned "a warrior of pure light, brought forth to cleanse". The knowledge that Jeremy was both light and dark didn't discourage Lord Fraff, however. He still believed him to be the chosen one…

Destined to bring balance. Though balance of self, was important, as well…

He looked down at the document before him.

It was a translated document of the prophecy, and he had been rereading it lately, since the time was drawing near…

_Through crimson tides of blood and laughter from the shadows,_

_Comes forth a shining beacon to deter the course of malice_

_Riding on light's pure embrace to face the darkness below_

_What's left in the end, but afterthoughts of what's become of the one they called a hero_

His eyes narrowed. He couldn't figure this particular part out…what did it mean…?

He didn't have the energy to do this right now, he needed a break. He let himself drift into a welcoming sleep.

* * *

Looming towers seemed to shade the massive city in endless shadows, and the moon was barely visible behind the inhumanly tall structures.

The air was stale, as though long used up, and there was always a foreboding presence that seemed to flow throughout the winding, surprisingly empty streets of the maddeningly depressing city.

She had grown used to it long ago.

She was wrapped almost completely in a crimson cloak, though most of her face was visible. She was attractive, all right…long, blonde hair that looked ethereally soft and magnificent, deep blue eyes that held both a type of innocence and a harsh truth, and her face seemed to have been perfectly crafted. She looked terribly out of place in this ugly city.

"You can come out now, I know you're here…" She whispered, though she seemed alone enough.

The air before he cracked and seemed to bend in on itself, warping. An arm reached out from within the portal, followed by the rest…

The man that now stood before her was quite a few inches taller than her, and wore a black cloak to contrast her white one. He had long, black hair and a scar running down his right eye…and speaking of his eyes, they were oddly entrancing.

They were red, for one thing, and seemed to pulse with incredible power.

"…It's almost time." His voice was cold and hard, sure and cool. The girl nodded.

"They've already gotten two…should we try and reach the others?" She asked, her voice similarly cool.

The man shook his head, and closed his eyes for a moment. She waited. They flashed open a moment later.

" No…they will come to us."

The two vanished as mysteriously as they had come.

**Woo! Well, that was about twice as long as my normal chapter…I would have done a bit more, but hey, I couldn't think of anything.**

**Sorry for the quality of this chapter, I didn't feel as descriptive or wordy today…hopefully the length made up for it? Meh, I say quality over quantity, but at least the chapter didn't suck. I think.**

**Thanks for reading! Like I said before, I know SOMEone out there is reading this…and could you please review? Thanks!**

**See ya soon!**


End file.
